ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Planeta del Miedo
Es el primer episodio de la 2da temporada de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia. En España "Un Lugar Alejado" Trama Un Lugar Desconocido en El Desierto... Camionero: '''Sweet home Alabama! La radio se apaga y el camionero enfurecido la vuelve a encender '''Camionero: '''Eh?! La radio se vuelve a apagar '''Camionero: '''Pero qué le pasa a esta chatarra!? La radio se enciende sola '''Radio: '''Hola, escúchame bien, sí!? El Camionero frena en seco '''Radio: '''Tienes que ir al a estación de gasolina más cercana, y comprar 2 paquetes de papas fritas y 1 soda de 5 litros '''Camionero: '''Pe..pe..pero quién eres? '''Radio: '''Tu peor pesadilla El Camionero se baja de su vehículo y se va corriendo '''Radio: '''Uff, creí que no se asustaría... La radio se apaga y del cofre sale Ultra-T '''Ultra-T: '''Si! Ultra-T se des-transforma y es Manny... En Un Bar... '''Michael: '''Cantinero, deme un vaso de su mejor bebida El cantinero saca una botella de ron, otra de whisky, mezcla un trago, le pone cerveza Guiness, le hecha un poco de hielo, y le pone una patata pequeña cocida dentro '''Cantinero: '''No es usted algo joven para beber? '''Michael: '''Oh no, no es para beber, solo es un truco de magia que le quiero enseñar... Michael toma el trago y prende sus manos en llamas '''Michael: '''Traiga canela... Michael prende en llamas el trago '''Michael: '''Espolvoréela El cantinero espolvorea la canela y empiezan a salir chispas '''Michael: '''Bien, ese es un truco de magia, se venderá bien, ahora... El cantinero está apuntando la receta del cóctel '''Cantinero: '''Qué quiere? '''Michael: '''Deme un jugo de manzana en las rocas En Una Mansión de Vinewood Hills Roxie se encuentra bronceándose en el patio de su casa '''Roxie: '''Alfred, trae otra botella de bronceador Roxie toca una campanita y el mayordomo llega con el bronceador Planeta Primus Azmuth trae una máscara de soldador '''Azmuth: '''hmphf... Azmuth se quita la máscara '''Azmuth: '''Estará listo en un par de minutos mientras re-ordena las muestras de ADN '''Justin: '''Bien... Justin camina de un lado al otro del taller de Azmuth '''Azmuth: '''Toma esto Azmuth le da una taza a Justin '''Azmuth: '''El té de chamomille matricaria te ayudará a tranquilizarte '''Justin: '''En la Tierra lo llamamos manzanilla, y no puedo estar tranquilo, qué tal si Jonny vuelve? '''Azmuth: '''Oh, el Rockmitrix está listo Azmuth llega con el Rockmitrix y Justin se lo pone '''Azmuth: '''Es el mejor que podré hacer y posiblemente el último, cuidalo bien muchacho De pronto se encienden las luces de alerta '''Azmuth: '''Oh santo cielo! Azmuth le da un casco a Justin y este se lo pone '''Justin: '''Qué pasa!? '''Azmuth: '''Sígueme! Azmuth corre y Justin lo sigue hasta una gran computadora (Grande hasta para Justin, gigantesca para Azmuth) '''Justin: '''Azmuth, pasa algo malo? '''Azmuth: '''Algo terrible... '''Justin: '''En dónde?! '''Azmuth: '''En la Tierra, hay una emergencia con la última Gema de Poder Justin saca su contenedor de gemas y lo abre '''Justin: '''Pero si aquí están todas! '''Azmuth: '''Sí...pero falta la Anti-Gema Las Gemas de Poder se hacen polvo '''Justin: '''NOOO! '''Azmuth: '''Para recuperar las Gemas de Poder tienes que buscar la Anti-Gema '''Justin: '''No podré ir yo sólo Azmuth teletransporta al Equipo hasta el taller '''Manny: '''Eh!? '''Roxie: '''Estaba en mi mansión, que hago aquí? '''Michael: '''Qué hace Roxie en bikini? Roxie se cubre con una toalla '''Michael: '''Que mas da, me gustabas más sin la toalla '''Justin: '''Chicos tenemos un problema con las Gemas de...y Alexandra? Alexandra aparece de pronto '''Alexandra: '''Lo siento, estaba un poco ocupada '''Justin: '''Como sea, tenemos un problema con las Gemas de Poder '''Manny: '''Qué pasa? '''Justin: '''La Anti-Gema ha aparecido, y si no hacemos algo pronto el universo correrá peligro '''Alexandra: '''Pues qué esperamos?, vamos a la Tierra otra vez! '''Azmuth: '''Oh si, pero deben ir una nueva nave que construí, ya que desde la última batalla de Justin, su teletransportación está muy débil '''Justin: '''Bien, entonces iremos!, listos para un nuevo viaje?! '''Todos: '''SI! Los chicos se suben a la nave... En la Nave '''Justin: '''Esta nave tiene un mal manejo, pero es muy rápida De pronto se prenden los focos de emergencia '''Justin: '''EH!? Los chicos salen de prisa hasta donde está el mando de la nave '''Alexandra: '''Qué pasa!? '''Justin: '''No sé, algo está mal! '''Nave: ''*Preparándonos para colisión en 1 minuto*'' Todos: '''AAAHHH! '''Justin: '''Vamos a morir! '''Alexandra: '''Justin te amo! '''Manny: '''Jamás me despedí de Dennisse! '''Michael: '''Roxie te amo! '''Roxie: '''Igual yo! La nave empieza a caer abruptamente '''Justin: '''PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FIN!!! Los chicos empiezan a llorar y se estrellan contra un planeta misterioso... En el Planeta Misterioso... Justin despierta... '''Justin: '''Estamos vivos? Justin va por los cuerpos de los demás del Equipo 10... '''Justin: '''Uff, siento que me...as...fixio...cofcof Justin se empieza a tocar el cuello '''Justin: '''No puedo...respi..rar... Justin se transforma involuntariamente en Fantasmático '''Fantasmático: '''UFF, mucho mej...oh wait!, yo no me transformé a voluntad, bueno, tal vez es por el nuevo Rockmitrix Los chicos despiertan... '''Alexandra: '''Qué paso?! '''Fantasmático: '''Nos estrellamos en un planeta misterioso '''Manny: '''Por qué eres Fantasmático? '''Fantasmático: '''No sienten que se asfixian? '''Michael: '''Para nada, solo huele un poco a tierra de cementerio... '''Roxie: '''Bueno, y por qué estamos aquí? '''Fantasmático: '''No se si te hayas dado cuenta de que...nos estrellamos! '''Alexandra: '''En que planeta estamos? '''Fantasmático: '''Espera... Fantasmático se des-transforma y lanza una onda expansiva de mana '''Justin: '''Estamos en...el Sistema Anur '''Alexandra: '''Solo espero que no estemos en Anur Vladias o estaremos en problemas '''Justin: '''Oh, oh, estamos en...Anur Phaetos '''Manny: '''Oh, oh! De pronto empiezan a llegar muchos Ectonurites y naves de estos mismos '''Justin: '''Eso es malo Los Ectonurites empiezan a rodear al Equipo 10 '''Justin: '''El sol de aquí no los intimida!, es de Corrodium! '''Manny: '''Debemos de hacer algo De pronto una llamarada destruye a muchos Ectonurites '''Michael: '''Fui yo, y que comiencen los juegos del Angre! '''Justin: '''Está bien, si así lo quieres... Justin lanza muchos rayos UV de sus manos y algunos Ectonurites se esfuman '''Justin: '''Y no puedes negar que este ritmo te pone a sudar! '''Michael: '''Eres tu mi pasión, tentación, sensación de calor! Los chicos empiezan a lanzar rayos y fuego '''Roxie: '''No te me resistas... '''Justin: '''Everybody in the party do the ChaCha! Justin se pone a bailar mientras lanza rayos '''Alexandra: '''Everybody rock it down and feel the chacha! '''Justin: '''Es hora de seguir pateando traseros! Justin lanza un super rayo que destroza a casi todos los Ectonurites '''Manny: '''Mannysaurio al ataque Mannysaurio golpea el planeta y hace un cráter gigantesco '''Justin: '''SUUUH! Alexandra llena el cráter de agua '''Michael: '''No se queden toda la diversión! Michael calienta el agua hasta que está hirviendo '''Roxie: '''Y con una pizca de magia! Roxie lanza un conjuro que pone el agua de color amarillo brillante '''Roxie: '''Bendito magma... '''Justin: '''Y el gran finale! Justin levanta el magma del cráter '''Justin: '''Resplandor final, LOL, ya sueno como Vegeta Justin dispara el magma y destruye a los Ectonurites '''Justin: '''Chicos, vengan rápido antes de que aparezcan más! El Equipo roba una nave Ectonurite '''Alexandra: '''Larguémonos de aquí! Justin prende la nave pero esta tiene poco combustible '''Roxie: '''Lleguemos a ese planeta, parece más seguro... El Equipo aterriza en otro planeta misterioso '''Justin: '''Será mejor que durmamos aquí en la nave, no debemos arriesgarnos '''Manny: '''Bien, hasta mañana chicos... ''El Fin...' Personajes Héroes *Justin *Alexandra *Manny *Michael *Roxie *Azmuth Villanos *??? Secundarios *Camionero *Cantinero *Alfred Aliens utilizados Por Justin *Fantasmático Por Manny *Ultra-T Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia